A Chapter Unread
by Khaori-san
Summary: A girl with a special ability is worped into a world unknown to her. Yet she has memories of this place. Secrets start to be unlocked and new friendships form. She finally has found a place where she is normal, but does she belong? whats holding her back?


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only Kara_**

I know I keep revicing this, but I think I finally got this!! lol!

**_typedream_**

Ok hope you enjoy!!

* * *

_There I was, just sitting in my room, admiring my locket. I've had it ever sense I could remember. It had a gold chain were it comes to the locket, it had gold trim, it's all black accept for the blood red flame in the middle and the ruby in the center. Inside the locket it read:_ _To our beloved Kara, whenever times get rough, we will be there for you. Love your parents._

_My name is Kara; I am5'3. I have long black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. I have a strange birthmark on my right wrist that I have had forever. I'm fifteen. Although I might look like a normal girl I'm not, I can bend fire. Ever since I was ten, I've known I was different. I knew there was something in my life that I was missing, besides the point that I, myself didn't have a dad. It was just me and my mom, no one else. I've asked my mom thousands of times if we had any relatives and the only answer I would get was "All the ones I know of are dead." Point and plain, that's the way she would always answer._

_Something was going to happen I could feel in my bones, I've seen it through my dreams. A place I go to, a horrible place, but at the same time a place of peace. A place I've never seen, but at the same time long lost memories dwell there. There in that place I don't feel alone. I'm not the only one that has the same weird abilities! But there, my abilities aren't weird, they're normal! But the abilities are different Oh yes; something was definitely going to happen. I don't know when, I don't know where, but something is definitely going to happen._

_This is how my story goes…………_

"Kara," called my mom from downstairs, "I'm going to the store, I'll be back in an hour or two, and would you be ok?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, I mean I am fourteen," I answered, annoyed.

_Why does my mother always have to treat me like a baby?_ I thought in annoyance. I took a deep breath in. When I heard the door close I exhaled. I flipped through the channels on the TV, since there was nothing else to do.

_It was summer and all I was doing was sitting around watching TV, while my friends were on vacation, in the Bahamas', Spain, and even Brazil! Three of my favorite places to go in the world! You ask why I'm not on vacation. Well there's two reasons, number one; summer school, yay, and number two; we're poor, not live in a box poor, but no vacation poor! _

After going throw all ninety channels three times, I finally flipped the TV off. I looked around the small room I called an office from where I was seated at the desk. The desk was shaped like an "L" and the longer side of the "L" shaped desk was pushed up into the right hand corner of the wall. Placed on the desk was the computer, mouse, and the keyboard. Along with a bunch of papers, a lamp, and my book. Across from the desk was the TV set and on the right side of the TV was a stack of CD's and computer games. On the left side of the TV a little ways away was a window with stained, messy curtains and a small closet next to it, full of messy stacked boxes of bills and paper work. Glorious, isn't it.

I leaned back in the black leather computer chair and stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around, and around, and around...

_**A beautiful little girl played in a field on a sunny day. The sun beat on her fair skin as she ran around the field chasing butterflies and picking flowers for her awaiting parents. The watching parents**_ _**watched the girl as she tripped and ripped her beautiful red satin dres**_s.

_**While chasing the butterfly I tripped and ripped my dress, I cried out for the help of my mom and dad. Then all of a sudden a black mist swirled up and the blue skies were no longer blue, they were red! There was a teenage boy now standing a distance away and across from the dark figured boy was a younger boy. I couldn't see any details, when the boy shouted,**_

_**"Avatar! Surrender!"**_

_**"Never!"**_

_**The older boy then started shooting fire out of his hands, the younger boy fell! I screamed, but no one heard. I started running toward the older of the two, when a strong wind started to pick up. The older boy gasped. I looked at the source of the wind only to find it was coming from the boy. The air was circling around him. Blue arrows were on his head and arms and legs, they were glowing a light blue. Then he opened his eyes and they were also glowing. He put his arm up and swiped it down. The older boy screamed and was blown away. He then turned to me and yelled,**_

"_**Firebender!"**_

_**"No I didn't do anything though, I can bend fire, but I did nothing wrong!"**_

_**He didn't listen and with one swipe he blew me away. I was blown back into darkness. I opened my eyes. I was in different clothing. I had pants on and small strip of cloth over my chest.**_

_**"You have disgrace me!" a voice boomed, "You'll fight."**_

_**I heard jeers and looked around; there was a crowd around us. All of them had the same eyes my mom and I have, amber. they looked like they could be family even. Some looked pleased and some looked saddened. **_

_**"I'm sorry for what I have done!" I cried out, not knowing what I was sorry about.**_

_**"You will learn respect and I will teach it to you."**_

_**I looked up at the dark figure as he said this. All of a sudden he shot a fireball at me. It hit me in the eye and I flew back screaming. **_

_**It was happening to me and at the same time I was watching it. I screamed too when the person, that was me, got hit. It was horrible!**_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"_

I shot up and everything fell. I got up quickly and realized it was all just a dream and I just fell off the chair. Just to be sure though I rushed to the bathroom and stared at my face. I gingerly I touched my face and pulled back quickly. My hand was hot, it must of heated up during the dream. I hadn't realized it, but the dream must have really shaken me. I carefully lit a flame in my hand and started to play with it. I changed my attention my the fire I was playing with to the dream I just had. I couldn't make any sense of it, yet it made all the sense in the world. I started to get really frustrated. I've been having these beautiful dreams turn into nightmarish reality before my very eyes. It started happening ever since my fifteenth birthday a month in a half ago.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the fire alarm go off. I looked up to see a fire starting on my bathroom ceiling.

_"_CRAP!_"_

I stopped the flow of fire from the palm of my hand to the ceiling and ran out of the bathroom to the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher. I dashed back into the bathroom and put out the fire that I had started. It was a small one so it wasn't that big of a deal. The ceiling was still scorched though, but not that bad. The fire alarm was still ringing which was giving me a headache so I climbed up on the sink and "disconnected" the fire alarm.

I stomped back into the kitchen and threw the fire extinguisher back into its place. I didn't even bother hiding the scorch mark like I did last time and went to go get something to eat. I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with flaming hot cheetos and a Pepsi. I checked the time and it was already six O' clock.

"Hmm, mom should be.."

_BAM! _

_"_GAHH!"

"I'm home." my mom sang with a graceful smile as she floated into the kitchen.

"Did you have to slam the door?" I asked, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Why are you so jumpy Kara?" she asked with concern, "You are pale."

"I'm fine." I muttered looking away.

After I finally calmed my racing heart I helped my mom put the groceries away. Since she was in a light mood I thought I should tell her about the bathroom.

"_So let's just start with some casual conversation."_ I thought.

I started to think of something to say to get the conversation flowing.

"Honey." My mom started.

"I STARTED ANOTHER FIRE AND BURNT THE CEILING!" I yelped.

Oh real smooth. What was I _thinking?!_

"YOU.WHAT!" my mom bellowed, having to stop between sentences to keep most of the anger out of her angelic voice. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" she asked.

"Have you ever had this type of problem when you were younger?" I whined. "It's not that easy!"

"That's why you have friends, to talk about your problems. Why don't you call one of them?" She said very sweetly.

"Umm, news flashes, THEY'RE ALL ON VACATION, UNLIKE US!" I cried out. "No, wait I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

She turned her head away from me. She looked really upset. I knew she was doing her best. I didn't mean to say it. I can be so stupid.

"Mom?" My voice shook.

"Just go to your room, Kara. I don't want to talk." Her voice quivered.

"OK_._ I love you." I whispered sadly walking to my room.

"_Nice going Sherlock." _I thought angrily_."Now what are you going to do, go rob an old lady?"_

I closely scanned my boring white room. My room is medium size, white like I said. And has two medium size windows with baby blue curtains. My twin bed was placed in the middle of my room under one of my windows. Next to my bed was my wicker night stand with my angel lamp, a picture with my friends and me, and a picture of my mom and me. I quickly looked away. At the end of my bed was a whicker chest filled with picture and art supplies. To the right of my bed was my other window that stuck out and under the window was a window seat where all my stuff animals were. To the left of my window seat was a little wooden bookcase filled with all my favorite novels. To the left of my bed was my whicker dresser and a desk, were I did my homework. Across from my bed were my very small closet and my door that leads out of my room. My walls were covered with posters of Black Sabbath, AFI, Deep Purple, Bauhaus, and other bands like that. I lay still on my soft baby blue comforter and feather pillows and thought of what happened. My eyes getting heavy as the minutes passed, before I knew it all was dark.

_**I was in a dark tunnel. Every memory or dream or whatever was swirling around me making my head hurt. I fell to the ground and with me everything crashed making me fall again. I kept falling and falling and falling into a deeper darkness then the minute before, the second before. I landed with a thud in this cold desolate place. I looked around and saw a shadow moving for me. It stopped a few feet away. In a low deep echoing voice it announced,**_

"_**Kara from here on you will be on a journey. The life your accustome to ends here and the life you once left behind begins again. You will travel a long road, but worry not."**_

"_**What are you talking about?" I shouted before everything fell again.**_

_**Again everything fell into darkness. I was in a world of nothingness now.**_

* * *

I really hope you have enjoyed this! And remember _Life isn't always what it appears to be._

**Yours truly,**

**Khaori-san**


End file.
